


Mini World

by StichieMerope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First War with Voldemort, Grimmauld Place, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StichieMerope/pseuds/StichieMerope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E cercavano di vivere, in un appartamento di Londra, convinti di poter cambiare la storia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini World

 

“ _Lasciatemi sognare_  
Lasciatemi credere  
Lasciatemi dire  
Che possiamo cambiare la storia  
Se è vero che siamo liberi  
che possiamo volare  
 _Posso liberarmi_  
Sento che soffocherò”

E cercavano di vivere, in un appartamento di Londra, convinti di poter cambiare la storia.  
Marlene era immobile dinanzi al camino con in mano una lettera e sull'occhio una lacrima pronta a scendere. Sarebbero morti tutti, prima o poi e Grimmauld Place numero 12 sarebbe scomparsa, insieme a loro. Pensò a Fabian e a Gideon. Pensò all'ultima volta in cui si erano visti. Erano corsi fuori, andavano di fretta per salvare il mondo e in un attimo erano scomparsi oltre la soglia. Non c'era tempo per i saluti e tutti, nell'Ordine, sapevano che ogni saluto poteva essere un addio. Accartocciò la lettera e la gettò nel fuoco.  
_Addio._   
I fratelli Prewett li avevano lasciati. Marlene si sentì più sola che mai in quel piccolo mondo in cui qualcuno continuava a giocare con le loro anime fragili.

  
Qualcuno entrò in Grimmauld Place sbattendo la porta. Il fuoco era spento e Marlene stava riposando sulla poltrona. Il forte rumore la fece destare e subito scattò in piedi e portò la mano alla bacchetta, dimenticandosi che nessuno al di fuori dell'ordine aveva accesso al quartier generale. James Potter entrò nella stanza, affannato.

“Hai sentito dei Prewett?”

Marlene non rispose.

“Hai sentito dei Prewett?” le ripeté con la disperazione in gola.

“Sì, ho sentito, ma tu cosa ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere qui!”

“Fabian!” urlò “Gideon! Quanti ancora se ne dovranno andare prima che questa guerra sia finita? Ed io sono rinchiuso in casa mia, senza poter fare nulla. Mi sento un codardo, Mar, sento come se fosse colpa mia. Voglio aiutarvi, proteggervi”. Parola dopo parola James aveva abbassato il tono di voce fino a sussurrare.

“Tu sei un emerito cretino” ringhiò Marlene “Non ci pensi a tuo figlio? Non ci pensi a Lily? Se sei chiuso in quella dannata casa c'é un motivo e Silente te l'ha spiegato chiaramente. Sei pregato di non farti ammazzare e di tornare immediatamente dove devi stare” si ritrovò ad urlargli. Marlene scosse il capo in una smorfia di dolore, sforzandosi di non piangere.

“Hai ragione, Marlene, perdonami”

“Ricorda quel che ha detto Silente. _Siamo liberi finché non ci arrendiamo._ Abbandonare il tuo posto vuol dire che ti stai arrendendo. Va' via, torna da Lily”

James la guardò negli occhi per un solo attimo, poi abbassò lo sguardo. Si sentì soffocare, rendendosi conto dell'idiozia del suo comportamento. La verità era che James Potter non era un'idiota, ma uno spirito libero. Spesso incosciente, ma mai avrebbe messo in pericolo coloro che amava e rendersi conto che l'aveva appena fatto, lasciando casa sua, fu come una pugnalata al cuore. Non disse una parola, tornò a guardare negli occhi Marlene con un sorriso malinconico sul volto.

“Se hai un po' di tempo vieni a trovarci, Lily ed Harry ne sarebbero felicissimi”

Sorrise nel modo più raggiante che poteva con gli occhi pieni di speranza. La speranza di poterla rivedere, la speranza che non se ne sarebbe andata anche lei. Marlene sarebbe sopravvissuta, si disse. Marlene McKinnon sarebbe vissuta tanto a lungo da essere al matrimonio di suo figlio e alla nascita dell'eventuale prossimo. Marlene sarebbe sempre stata lì a salvare la situazione, o almeno James lo sperò con tutto il cuore.

“Certo che verrò a trovarvi” rispose, ricambiando il sorriso.

“A presto”

James si voltò e lasciò la stanza. Fece due passi e poi riapparì sulla soglia chiamandola.  
“Ah, Mar! Grazie di tutto”

Marlene gli rispose con un occhiolino e lo cacciò via con la mano.

James non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

“ _Questo mini, Mini Mondo, mini, mini_  
_Continuo a sognare che cantiamo la stessa melodia._  
 _Non capisco_  
Ma che cosa vogliono dire?  
_Perché ho freddo?_   
_Così è morire?_   
_Ma se voglio sopravvivere_  
devo accettare  
di seguirli tutti  
Fuori dalla mia realtà” 

Ottobre inoltrato portava con sé i primi venti freddi, ma al tramonto tutto si fermava. In quell'attimo tutto era eterno, immobile, tutto moriva e l'unica cosa viva diventavano i colori. L'arancio e il giallo riflettevano sul vetro e la accecavano, ma Marlene continuava a fissare il tramonto. Sua sorella era in giardino a innaffiare le rose, poteva vederla bene da lì. I capelli biondi, come i suoi, le ricadevano sulla faccia e lei, infastidita, si fermava una volta sì ed una no per sistemarli dietro le orecchie, ma nulla, non c'era nulla da fare. Fu un attimo e nel giardino apparvero delle ombre nere.  
Sentì Joanne urlare, la vide lasciare l'annaffiatoio e correre, ma non fu abbastanza veloce e la morte arrivò. Fu un attimo e Marlene fu fuori, anch'essa davanti alla morte. Uno di loro afferrò per i capelli il corpo senza vita di sua sorella e la sollevò dal suolo con forza, scuotendola in una risata davanti a Marlene.

“McKinnon! Proprio carina tua sorella, non trovi?”

Marlene urlò con tutta la rabbia e la disperazione che aveva in corpo e si lanciò, correndo, di peso sui mangiamorte, senza pensare alla sua bacchetta. Li avrebbe uccisi con le sue stesse mani.

Le sue mani non riuscirono mai a toccarli, ma quelle della morte la afferrarono e la gettarono a terra. Sentì che qualcuno le dava un calcio su un fianco, fu costretta a voltarsi. Un mangiamorte si inginocchiò accanto a lei e avvicinò il viso al suo orecchio.

“E' finita, McKinnon. Dovevi arrenderti tempo fa”

La morte accolse anche lei tra le sue braccia. Marlene sentì l'oscurità rapirla, ma solo il suo corpò poté vedere il sole abbandonare il cielo. Marlene McKinnon era libera. La guerra, per lei, era finalmente finita. Lasciava il palcoscenico al resto del mondo, lasciava alle comparse il compito di cambiare la storia, lasciava la speranza a chi era abbastanza coraggioso da continuare a prendersi cura di essa.

“ _Così, vado ogni giorno_  
Muoio ogni attimo  
_Lo sento_   
_La vita dura solo una volta_   
_Trasportata dall'orizzonte_   
_Da alcune note di musica_   
_Io canto la speranza”_

  
  
_***Note autrice*** _

  * La canzone è “ **[Mini World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yblEqiZHe0)** ” (

di Indila. È in francese, ma per comodità ho preferito mettere la traduzione italiana senza testo originale. 
  * Non si sa se con “i McKinnon” si intenda una coppia o una famiglia, ma ho preferito che Marlene avesse solo una sorella. Da qualche parte, al piano di sopra, dovrebbe esserci loro madre, ma questo nella storia non l'ho detto. In ogni caso muoiono tutti, sono una persona orribile, ma prendetevela con la Rowling. Sono innocente... ha iniziato lei.

  * Per il titolo della storia ho tenuto quello della canzone. Non mi convince particolarmente, ma era quello che ho ritenuto più adatto. Detto questo: grazie a chi è arrivato fin qui e grazie anche a chi ha mollato dopo la seconda riga, apprezzo il pensiero XD

Baci, _Merope_.





End file.
